In telecommunications infrastructure installations, equipment for switching, cross-connecting and inter-connecting a variety of panels is used. Many of these panels are installed in telecommunications equipment racks to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment. Due to the increasing demand for telecommunications system capacity, it is desirable to increase the density of connections within a given space that can be achieved. Commensurate with the demand for increased capacity from the same installation footprint is a desire to improve the organization and handling of the cables used to link the equipment within the installation and the outside plant and facilities cables.
One approach to increasing the density of connections within the same footprint is to increase the number of connections supported within a given panel. Access to these connections within panels of higher densities is necessary for the installation, operation and maintenance of the panels. Preferably, access to any one connection within a panel will not cause unnecessary strain on cables extending from other adjacent connections. Modification of the layout of the interior of these panels to improve connector access is desirable.
In commonly assigned and related application, Ser. No. 10/277,606, filed on Oct. 21, 2002, a panel with a variety of improvements to the density of connections within the panel and access thereto was described. The disclosure of this application is incorporated herein by reference. Additional improvements to the panels of this earlier application are desirable.